Unlikely Savior
by iwantausername
Summary: A train was coming and he was trapped, only to be saved by someone he least expected.


**If you watched Fridays episode, you already know about the train and Reid and all that, so there are really no spoilers here. Anyway, I could not stand that they are killing Reid so I decided to write this! If people actually like this, I may turn this into a series so, please review after reading. LURE FOREVER! Thank you!**

**Note: I have a continued series to this story called "The Luke and Reid Story". Please go and check it out. It'll be worth it. Thanks.  
**

"I love you," said Reid Oliver as he looked at Luke, "There. I said it."

A smile formed on Luke's surprised face as Reid leaned into him for a kiss. Reid saw there was still a little worry in the young man's eyes but he brushed it off, turned and got into his car. Turning the ignition as he pulled the seat belt across his chest and buckling it. As the car roared to life, he took one more look at Luke. Putting the car in reverse and pulling slowly out of the parking space, he saw out the window as Luke moved out of the way and leaned up against the parked car, watching as Reid drove off.

Bay City was not that far from Oakdale and the road was completely deserted so Reid was able to drive a little faster than what the actual speed limit was. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed the number to the hospital in Bay City, asking for their chief of staff. A few minutes later, he was arguing with head neurosurgeon instead.

"Yeah, no. That heart belongs to my patient." he argued with the doctor on the other end of the phone, "His family thinks he's going into surgery in a few hours. You can't get their hopes up and than just, take it away on a whim."

There was a pause as he listened to the other doctor, who clearly was annoying the hell out of Dr. Reid Oliver, "No, what the hell kind of surgeon are you?"

"No, you know what. I'm gonna be there in ten minutes. Don't even think about giving that heart to somebody else." Dr. Oliver hung up the phone as he got closer to the set of train tracks.

He could hear the train coming and see the red flashing lights on the railroad crossing sign, but he knew Chris Hughes didn't have that much time left. He pushed the gas petal to the floor. His car gained speed slowly. He could hear the train getting closer. His car reached the tracks and just as he was rolling over them, the car stalled out.

He looked to see that the train had not come around the bend just yet and than turned back to the ignition. He turned the key over and over again, but the car wouldn't start. Forgetting about that, he turned to his seat belt, which was stuck. He was starting to panic now, as he looked back down the tracks and saw the train coming around the bend at a fast speed.

He tried the ignition again, but again, nothing. He was pulling at his seat belt again when his car door suddenly opened with force. He didn't see who it was but someone reached across him with a pocket knife and cut the seat belt away from him, before pulling him from the car. Reid ran to keep up with the guy that was holding him by the shoulders as he ran off the tracks and away from the train, as it collided with Reid's now empty car.

Reid and his savior were thrown a few feet from the explosion. Landing in the middle of the road, Reid moaned and started getting to his feet. He could see blood dripping onto the cement below. Reaching up to his forehead, he felt a gash just above his right eye that was oozing blood down his cheek and chin and now onto his clothes as he straighten up.

He felt his left arm throbbing but didn't mind that as much. He turned around to look as the train was slowing down. Pieces of his car were scattered over the road, mostly burnt or still on fire. He bent over, hands on his knees and closed his eyes, trying to wrap his head around everything that had just happened.

"What the hell were you thinking?" came a voice from his right.

Reid recognized the voice but the guy's name didn't register with him before he spoke again, "You could have been killed."

Reid straightened up again, opening his eyes. he turned to look at who had saved him from being blown up in his own car by the train and was shocked to see the tall, dark haired, Noah Mayer staring back at him. Noah was holding his hand while blood dripped between his fingers onto the road.

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Reid retorted, "I die. You get Luke back."

Noah's short laugh didn't surprise Reid at all. "You suck as saying thank you." "Who said I was saying thank you?"

"You really are an ass. I should have let the train hit you, but I couldn't do that to Luke. I care about him too much, even if he's with a self-centered Jerk like you." Noah stated as he pulled his cell phone out.

Reid didn't say anything to that because at that moment, he didn't really want to get into a fight with Noah during the situation they were currently in. He looked back at Noah, who was rolling his eyes while moving his phone around, looking for a signal.

"Does your phone have any service?" Noah asked, looking back at Reid.

"I wouldn't know," Reid said, looking over his shoulder at his now destroyed car, "My phone was on the passenger seat."

"Great, so we have to walk back into town to the hospital because I don't have my car here." Noah moaned, stuffing his phone back into his pocket before cradling his bleeding hand again.

Reid walked closer to him, "Let me see your hand."

"I'm fine. I just cut my hand while saving your life." Noah said sarcastically.

Reid stopped and looked at Noah, who was looking down at his hand. He than rolled his eyes, "Thank you for saving my life. Now let me see your damn hand so I can see how bad it is."

Noah was about to hold out his hand for Dr. Oliver to check when they heard sirens from police cars and fire trucks. Noah took a step back from Reid, who just turned and walked to the other side of the road.

Minutes later, they were surrounded by police, firefighters and both of them were being checked out by paramedics. Reid got a few stitched for the gash on his forehead and his left arm was broken. Noah only needed a few stitches for his hand.

After they told Margo what had happened, they were taken back to Memorial were Reid got his arm casted. He sat at the edge of the hospital bed, messing with the pearl white cast because his arm was already starting to itch. He started to remember when he was nine years old and breaking his arm. Right after he got the cast, his arm started to itch, which frustrated him and now, years later, it was doing the same thing.

He looked up as the hospital room door opened and Luke came rushing in. "Oh thank God." Luke rushed over to Reid and pulled him into a hug.

Reid hugged him back, before pulling away and looking into Luke's eyes. He could see that his eyes were red, which meant that he had been crying or his eyes had at least teared up when Margo or someone else told him what had happened. Reid's good hand was cupped around the back of Luke's neck while his casted arm rested on his leg. Luke had one hand holding onto Reid's good arm while the other was clutching at Reid's shirt.

"I was on my way home to check on my sisters when I got a call from Margo saying you were in an accident." Luke said, a crack of fear in his voice, "What happened?"

Reid didn't really want to talk about what happened but he couldn't exactly keep it from the guy he loved either. Taking a breath, he smiled at Luke. "I was on my way to Bay City. A train was coming, I thought I could make it across the tracks but the car stalled. It wouldn't start again and my belt was stuck..."

"Wait, your car stalled on the tracks?"

Reid just nodded and continued, "The train was coming. I thought I was... I... Before I knew it, I was being pulled out of the car by Noah."

Reid saw Luke's face change from fear to surprise within seconds of hearing Noah's name. But it quickly changed again, this time to something Reid didn't recognize.

"You know, for someone who thinks he's always right and is totally full of himself, you can be a real idiot sometimes." Luke retorted, "If I didn't love you so much, I'd kill you myself. How could you be so stupid!"

Reid just smirked and Luke's expression changed again. This time to confusion. He pulled Luke closer and they locked lips. Reid could tell that Luke was tense but as soon as their lips touched, he relaxed and fell into Reid. They pulled away from each other as a nurse walked in with Reid's discharge papers.


End file.
